Cassian's Capture
by Vinepoppy
Summary: So Cassian basically gets captured and afterwards Jyn and he have a nice kiss. RebelCaptain!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever fanfic, although I have written other things before on different sites. This is a RebelCaptain (Jyn and Cassian) fanfic. There is no lemons, etc., but there is a kiss. Hope you like, sorry if it's lame. This is what could've happened if they had lived. Rogue One spoilers, sorry.**

Jyn, Cassian, Bodhi, and K-2 crouched lower behind the bush. Stormtroopers walked past them, completely unaware of them.

"Okay, now remember, we get in, grab the prisoner, get out. No waiting for anyone, this prisoner is too important," Cassian whispered.

"Er- no waiting?" Bodhi frowned. "Are you sure? Like, no coming back for me if I get captured?"

Jyn nudged him with an almost smile on her lips. "Try not to captured, then." Bodhi shrugged, a little embarrassed.

"Let's go!" Cassian hissed as the stormtroopers walked away. The four of them dashed into the open fort, their camouflage clothes blending in well with the forest environment. They crawled behind some boxes, K-2 uncomfortably having to squat down.

"I still do not see the importance of this prisoner," K-2 complained sulkily.

"Shh!" Cassian whispered as a pair of officers walked by. Quietly, they walked out of the courtyard and into the prison. A pair of stormtroopers guarded every cell.

"All right, I'll take those four, and Bodhi, you—" Cassian was cut off by K-2 jumping up and taking out all the stormtroopers with a few fires from his blaster.

"I guess that will work, too," Bodhi grinned.

"Where did you get that blaster?" Cassian said suspiciously.

"Never mind that, here's our prisoner!" Jyn said. They hurried over to see a short man sitting in the corner of a small cell. Jyn grabbed a key from one of the dead stormtrooper. "We're here to rescue you," she whispered. The man said nothing.

Jyn swung open the door. The man walked out and looked at her.

"You're welcome," K-2 snorted.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Cassian said. "He's mute." The man nodded, then pointed at himself and at Cassian.

"He's trying to tell you that we knew each other a few years ago. And now, he has vital information that could help the Rebellion, so we need to get him out of here."

"Hey! What are you rebel scum doing here?"

The five of them whirled around to see a squad of Death Troopers standing in the prison doorway.

"Let's get out of here!" Bodhi yelled. They all fired at the troopers, but Death Troopers were much more lethal than Stormtroopers, dodging and firing back. They five rebels ran out the back way, the death troopers in hot pursuit.

They were nearing their hidden ship when Jyn tripped and fell with a yelp. Cassian skidded to a halt and whirled around.

"No, keep going!" Jyn coughed. He didn't say anything, but quickly grabbed her and pulled her up, and pushed her in front of him. She disappeared into the bushes, and assumed Cassian was right behind her.

Jyn followed the others onto Rogue One, panting in relief. "We got away!" she gasped.

"Where's Cassian?" Bodhi frowned. K-2 was already in the pilot's area and didn't hear him, but Jyn whirled around frantically. "Cassian?" she said. He wasn't there.

Jyn rushed out of the ship and looked around. With a jolt, she saw him—he was lying face-down on the ground in front of the squad of Death Troopers. Jyn almost screamed, but then Cassian looked up and met her eyes. _Go!_ He mouthed. _I'll be okay._

Breath coming in rapid gasps, Jyn stumbled back onto the ship. Bodhi looked at her questioningly. "Go," she whispered. "Let's get out of here."

Rogue One lifted up and flashed into hyperspace, leaving Cassian behind.

K-2 walked into the common space of the ship. "Well, I would call that a success!" he remarked. He looked around. "Where's the Captain?"

There was a freezing silence. Jyn shifted uncomfortably. "We… we had to leave him behind.

"WHAT?!" K-2 snarled. Jyn flinched, knowing she deserved his anger. "YOU LEFT HIM BEHIND?!"

"I'm sorry," Jyn pleaded.

"We're going back," K-2 said flatly.

"No," Bodhi spoke up. "We need to get the prisoner to Yavin 4. Then we can come back."

"The Captain could be dead by then."

"That's a risk we'll have to take," Jyn sighed. "He said to not wait if one of us got captured. We're just following his orders."

K-2 glared at all of them, then stormed out. Jyn watched him go miserably, wishing that they could go back for Cassian right now

Cassian groaned as he opened his eyes. He wasn't wearing anything except a pair of tight-fitting, uncomfortable pants. Three stormtroopers were standing at the end of his cell. An officer was standing directly in front of his face.

"Get up," he commanded. Cassian was bruised but not very injured, so he clambered to his feet without complaining.

The officer was holding a whip, and next to him a torture droid hovered menancingly. Cassian shifted nervously.

"You're going to tell us where your rebel base is and why you wanted Prisoner #34."

Cassian didn't say anything.

"I'll give you to the count of three."

Still nothing.

"1…2…3…."

Cassian closed his eyes.

"Turn around."

Cassian silently obeyed. There was a loud crack as the whip snapped and smacked Cassian across the back. He couldn't help it—he let out a cry of pain. The officer smirked in pleasure and smacked him again. And again. And again.

20 lashes later, Cassian was on his knees, blood flowing freely down his neck and back. He was trembling, but the officer wasn't done. He beckoned to the torture droid. The droid spun down to the crouching rebel, and took out a sharp needle. Cassian eyed it carefully as it stuck it's needle into his neck. There were a few moments of silence before Cassian blinked hard and shook his head, looking dazed. The officer smiled unpleasantly.

"No…" Cassian hissed. "Please… no…. NO!"

This is what all you rebels deserve!" the officer snarled. The virtual reality continued playing through Cassian's mind, the illusions surrounding him. As he was mentally tortured, the torture droid buzzed around his head, poking and cutting different parts of him. Cassian fell into unconsciousness with the sound of his own screams reverberating in his ears.

Jyn paced inside the ship. They had returned to the base and now Bodhi, K-2 and her were on their way back for Cassian. She hated being apart from him, although why she didn't know. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, the way her stomach clenched when he grinned at her. She shook her head. She needed to concentrate. For Cassian.

"We have arrived at our destination," K-2 announced.

"All right. You guys stay here, I'm getting Cassian," Jyn said firmly. K-2 looked like he wanted to argue, but at the look on Jyn's face stayed quiet.

Silently, Jyn crept from the ship and peered into the fort. There were surprisingly little amount of stormtroopers here, and Jyn, being Jyn, got in easily. She ran as quickly as being quiet would allow her, and finally arrived at the prison. All the guards were asleep. _Stupid stormtroopers,_ she thought as she grabbed a key of one of their belts. She checked all the cells carefully, and then suddenly her heart stopped.

She arrived at the last cell, and, huddling in the corner, was Cassian, wearing nothing but a pair of ripped pants. Horrible gashes covered his body, most still oozing fresh blood. He was whimpering slightly in his sleep, and his face was turned away from her.

"Oh stars," Jyn whimpered as she unlocked the door and rushed in. "Cassian?" she whispered frantically. "Cassian, can you hear me?"

"Jyn?" he whispered, his eyes fluttering open. One whole side of his face was red from blood, and there was cuts and scratches everywhere. His eyes seemed dull and nervous. He was trembling.

"What did they do to you?" Jyn murmured. The shaking, anxious mess that was laying in front of her was so different from the confident, handsome rebel she'd met a few weeks ago.

"Come on, we gotta get you outta here," Jyn hissed. Very gently, she hoisted him up and slung his arm around her neck.

"Jyn…" Cassian groaned weakly.

"Shh… it'll be okay," Jyn told him. She half-dragged half-helped him out of the cell, and they not-so-sneakily crossed the courtyard and left the fort. Somehow, nobody saw them.

Gasping with relief, Jyn climbed into Rogue One. Cassian collapsed onto a bench as soon as they walked in.

"Cassian?" Bodhi gasped.

"Get us out of here!" Jyn moaned to K-2, who fixed the coordinated and launched them into hyperspace.

"I believer there's a small medical ward over there," Bodhi said helpfully.

Jyn nodded her thanks and helped Cassian over to the private area. She laid him on the small bed and he groaned in pure pain.

"Just… just stay still," Jyn told him as she prepared a bacta shot and some bandages. When she turned to give him the shot, however, Cassian whimpered slightly and turned away.

"Cassian?" Jyn frowned uncertainly.

"You do not… you do not know… what they did to me," Cassian mumbled, still eyeing the needle with fear. "They… gave me a shot… and I saw… I saw…" his eyes widened in horror as he recalled it. He glanced at Jyn. "You… you were dying… and I could do nothing to save you. It was the worst torture they gave me."

Jyn, usually so tough, was trying hard not to cry. "It''ll be okay," she whispered. "This shot will help you. It'll make you feel better. I promise."

Cassian, with major effort, sat up and allowed her to give him the shot. After that, she quietly bandaged his wounds. Cassian watched her.

"You seem so concerned," he murmured. "Do you really care so much about me? Whether I live or die?"

Jyn flinched slightly. "I… I don't know. I… think so." She sat down next to him. "What about you?"

"You should already know. I could've hallucinated about anyone. But it was you who I dreamt was dying. And it was so painful…" Cassian suddenly seemed closer than Jyn remembered.

"I'm glad they didn't kill you," Jyn murmured. "I couldn't have handled it." They were even closer now. Before Jyn knew it, their noses were brushing.

"Can I kiss you?" Cassian breathed.

Jyn didn't reply. Instead, she inclined her chin and their lips met.

It was heavenly. Everything around her melted completely, all fading into one blur. All she could see was Cassian, and it seemed to her he was the only real thing in the world, everything else was just some sort of distraction. They kissed passionately, and Cassian placed his hands on her hips, rubbing her gently. Jyn ran her hands through his hair and he groaned lightly. It was so beautiful and magical, and Jyn couldn't imagine anything better than this-

"I would like to know if the Captain is okay—"

With a gasp they broke away to see K-2 staring at them in the doorway.

"WERE YOU KISSING?!"

The end.

 **Ok, this wasn't very good I know. However, if you are going to criticize me, please have it be constructive. I mean this is the internet so you can do whatever you want. I can take requests although I doubt I will have any. Warning, I don't do smut or lemons. thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said the end, but I changed my mind. Here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

"WELL?" K2 glared at both of them. Mainly Jyn. Neither of them answered, both too embarrassed for words. K didn't really need an answer.

"How long has this been going on?" He growled.

"Er- it's not-" Jyn stammered.

"It hasn't- we just-" Cassian was just as successful at speaking as Jyn was.

"I must tell everyone at once!" K stated.

"What?! No, no, we aren't dating! Please, don't!" Jyn pleaded.

"Please?" Cassian looked at Kaytoo. "Come on, I'm injured, do me a favor and don't tell anyone before I can be there to defend myself."

"Fine," Kaytoo sniffed. "But you can't stay injured forever!" With that, he left the room.

There was an awkward silence.

"He's right, you can't stay injured forever, that would be a bad thing. The batch shot is helping, but you're tired and you need to rest. I'll leave you alone, but please try to sleep before we get to base. It's a long ways away, we still have another day in the ship," Jyn said, then left the room, Cassian smiling slightly as he laid down.

"Will he be okay?" Bodhi asked.

"Hopefully, but not if we stay on this ship forever. We need to get back to Yavin 4 as soon as possible," Jyn told him.

"I think he will be QUITE all right," Kaytoo said loudly from the pilot's seat. Bodhi gave him a confused look. "What do you-"

"NOTHING. He means nothing," Jyn glared at him. Bodhi looked at her and then back at Kaytoo, then shrugged."I'll be below deck if you need me," Bodhi said. Jyn followed him, not wanting to be alone with Kaytoo in a foul mood. "Let me know when we're coming out of hyperspace."

Below deck, Bodhi relaxed on a flat bed. Jyn was about to climb onto another one, but as she sat down-

"OW!"

"WHAT THE- CHIRRUT IMWE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jyn gasped, standing up of the bed after accidentally sitting down on the blind man.

"It was Baze's idea," Chirrup replied, unconcerned.

"Baze-?" Jyn turned to see Baze lying on another bed.

"Was not!" Base said indignantly. "You were the one said that you just wanted to make sure the engines were clean, and then the ship started to lift off so I had to jump on with you so that you wouldn't go get yourself into some sort of stupid trouble." Base crossed his arms. Jyn sighed for what felt like the billionth time that day.

"I just wanted to make sure Cassian was all right," Chirrut argued.

"You could have waited until they got back-"

"Alright you two, no harm done," Jyn said tiredly. "Just don't keep the rest of us up arguing." She laid down on a bed and within seconds, she had fallen asleep.

"EMERGENCY! EVERYONE! GET UP HERE!"

The sound of Kaytoo's voice over the intercom jolted Cassian out of his sleep. He sat up quickly- and instantly regretted it. Flames of pain raced through his body, and with a hiss he lowered himself back down. Mentally, he felt much better, but physically, he felt just as bad if not worse. He heard people running about in the main cargo room, but had no idea what was going on. After a few moments, Jyn rushed into the medical room, a panicked look on her face.

"Jyn, what's wrong-"

"Cassian, listen to me. The hyperdrive engines just failed and we can't control where and when we'll be coming out of hyperspace. Kay too calculates that we'll be crash-landing onto a planet, with a 21% chance of survival."

"Don't listen to Kaytoo's survival chance, we usually seem to get into that 21%," Cassian soothed her, but on the inside he started to worry. And hurt. A lot.

"Cassian, you're already injured. Another hit and you're done for!" Jyn whimpered, taking his hand in hers, her eyes shining with concern.

"I'll...I'll be fine."

"No you-"

There was a loud bang, and suddenly they were both thrown across the room. Jyn cried out, but if she was in pain it was nothing compared to what Cassian was feeling. He opened his mouth to scream, but if he was he couldn't hear himself. There was another crash as they flew into the planet's atmosphere. Then, with an almighty roar, they crashed into the surface and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a bit longer than expected. Hope you like it. It's sorta gloomy, sorry.**

"Cassian...Cassian!"

 _Was someone calling his name? Maybe... but Cassian didn't really care. He felt better than he had ever felt before. He seemed to be floating through fluffy, golden clouds..._

"Cassian..."

 _Reaching out a hand, he grabbed a cloud. Weird, usually clouds were made of water vapor... oh well.._

"CASSIAN ANDOR DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DYING!"

With a jolt, Cassian's eyes flew open. Again, he instantly regretted it. If he thought he had been in pain before, he had been oh so very wrong. Every joint in his body screamed. He felt like every single one of his nerves had been shot through with a blaster bolt. He moaned.

"STARS, CASSIAN, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN." Jyn flung her arms around him, sniffing slightly.

"ow..." Cassian didn't try to push her away, even though he wanted to. His arms were heavy as lead, and Jyn wasn't helping with her tight embrace.

"Jyn..."

"Sorry, sorry," Jyn pulled away.

"What... happened..."

"The ship crashed into a lake. Nobody's unscathed, but we're all fine. Well, Kaytoo's circuits don't care for water, be he's restarting and should be fine. Everyone's mostly okay... except you."

Cassian looked closely at Jyn. She had several scratches on her face and her clothes were torn. There were shadows under her eyes and here eyes were red, as though she hadn't slept in days.

"When was the last time you got some rest?" Cassian murmured, trying not to focus on his pain. It was hard. Very hard.

"Well... the ship crashed three days ago... and I couldn't sleep, I had to make sure you were alive, I couldn't have rested if I tried-"

"Kriff." Cassian muttered, before closing his eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. Not-so-slowly, he fell into darkness.

* * *

Jyn wasn't sure if he had said that because she hadn't slept, or because he was in pain. Most likely both. But Cassian didn't say anything else, and soon Jyn realized he was unconscious again.

"Cassian?" Jyn murmured, gently brushing a strand of loose hair behind his ear.

"Still not awake?"

Jyn jumped and turned around to see Bodhi approaching her.

"He was awake for a little while, but he's fallen back to sleep," Jyn said exhaustedly. Bodhi gripped her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll make it. He's a fighter."

Bodhi pulled Jyn to her feet and studied her face in concern. "Are you all right? I know you've been working around the clock with Cassian, but are you sure you won't try to sleep? The rest of us aren't useless, you know. You're not the only one who can handle some injuries."

Jyn hesitated. Force, she was tired. She was so tired that she could barely hear what Bodhi was saying, much less comprehend it. From Cassian's rescue to the crash-landing to trying the keep her friend alive, she'd barely had time to even close her eyes for a moment. Right now, sleep seemed overwhelmingly tempting, despite what she had told Cassian. "Are you sure...?"

"We'll be fine!" Bodhi insisted. He helped her lay down next to Cassian. "If he wakes up, we'll tell you."

But Jyn was barely listening. Already, she was slipping away into deep sleep...

* * *

"Jyn?"

Jyn woke with a start. Blushing slightly, she realized her hand had fallen on top of Cassian's. She sat up, head spinning slightly, and looked at Cassian, who's eyes were open. It was dark around them. Night had fallen.

"Hm?" she replied.

"I..." Cassian trailed off, his eyes slightly unfocused. Jyn scrambled over to him, stomach clenching slightly. Was it too late for Cassian to fall into shock?

"Cassian? Are you okay?" _Stupid question, of course he's not okay!_ Jyn scolded herself. "I mean-"

With a lurch, Cassian suddenly pulled away from her and retched, vomiting onto the grass beside him. He coughed until nothing came up, then lay there panting and shaking, sweat dripping down his head.

"Cassian!" Jyn started to panic. She reached over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry... that was gross, I know," Cassian mumbled. Jyn realized he was shaking.

"Don't be silly, I don't care about that. What I do care about is that you, who is horribly injured, is now sick!" Jyn scolded him, even though it wasn't his fault. "Bodhi!" she yelled. But it wasn't Bodhi who walked over- it was Baze.

"Bodhi and Chirrut are both sick," he told her grimly.

"So is Cassian!" she replied, her stomach shriveling in horror. "He's burning up and-"

"It's the Harelo Virus," Baze told her. "It only affects males. Some, like me, are immune. It's probably why nobody lives here."

"What can we do?"

"There is a cure, but unless we happen to find some processed and refined Magellitan on this uncivilized planet, then they're all doomed."

Jyn gulped. "How long before..."

"Bodhi and Chirrut might have three weeks, if they're lucky." Base's gaze dropped to Cassian. "He has barely a week."

 **DUH DUH DUH! Hope you liked, please follower favorite and leave a review! The** **next chapter should be in soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4. Cassian won't die, I promise (sorry for the spoiler). I know it's been a while, but my computer time has been short so I haven't had a lot of time to write. NO, Jyn and Bodhi aren't in love, she's just sort of an older sister to him in this story. Don't take the "kissing on the head" as a romance. REBELCAPTAIN FOR LIFE! Also, I just read Rogue One (the novel) and the creature that sucked out Body's memories is called Bor Gullet? I thought it was Bogalik? Is that just me? According to Alexander Freed, it's Bor Gullet... Anyways... Rogue One doesn't belong to me, so don't sue.**

Jyn woke (again) to the sound of coughing.

It wasn't Cassian this time, Jyn realized with guilty relief. Instead, Bodhi was curled up with his back facing her, doubled up in pain. His hair had fallen out of it's ponytail, and Jyn gently reached over and pulled it out of his face as he emptied his stomach's contents. He rolled back weakly, his normally tan skin pale. Just days ago, he had been his normal, bright self. Within days of falling into sickness, though, he had seem to physically shrunken and lost the ability to smile.

Chirrut seemed to be faring better than the others, thankfully. Although he was sick, he still found time to pray and could occasionally help Jyn and Baze search for food. "The Force protects me," He'd told them. Jyn hadn't missed Baze's major eye roll.

Cassian...well... Jyn liked to put it this way. On the bright side, he wasn't dead. And... actually, that was the only thing on the bright side.

When he was asleep, he would be murmuring feverishly and tossing and turning. When he was awake (which was becoming increasingly rare) he couldn't seem to hear or see anything, or for that matter even be aware that Jyn was hovering over him, trying to convince him to drink some. Occasionally she succeeded, but every time she didn't she couldn't shake off the feeling of clamping fear.

Kay-tuesso was being surprisingly helpful, not just with Cassian, but with everyone. When he wasn't gathering water or other supplies, he was attempting to build a rough comm-link; their only hope to communicate with the Rebels to get off the planet.

"Bodhi?" Jyn prompted gently. Bodhi weakly grabbed her hand. Jyn ran her thumb gently over his calloused hand, his head in her lap. She gently sat him up so his back leaned against a tree. "Are you thirsty?"

Bodhi shook his head silently, looking sick at the thought of water. Jyn bit her lip as she heard Cassian groan behind her as he woke up. "Stay here, she murmured, kissing Bodhi on the head. A ghost of a smile flitted across his lips. "I'm not going anywhere," he mumbled. Jyn smiled sadly, then walked over to Cassian.

"How are you?" Jyn murmured, even thought it was stupid asking because obviously he was horrible and also he wasn't in any shape to answer her.

So that's why she was shocked when he reached up and touched her face, lips moving slightly.

"Cassian?" She frowned uncertainly.

Without warning, Cassian threw himself back, his spine arching as spasms racked his body. Screams erupted from his lips and tears of pain ran down his face. Base, who had been checking on Chirrut (again) ran over. K-2SO loped over after him. Chirrut scrambled after both of them.

"Cassian?! Please, stop- what's wrong?" Jyn sobbed.

"What's wrong with him?" Kaytoo asked. If a droid could emit emotions, Jyn could've sworn she had heard panic and anger from the former Imperial droid.

"I don't know!" Jyn whispered.

Chirrut bent over Cassian, placing his palm on his forehead and muttering under his breath. After a few tense moments, Cassian relaxed, evidently still in pain but not convulsing anymore.

"What did you do?" Baze asked.

"Prayed," Chirrute replied simply. If the moment wasn't so stressful, Jyn might've snorted.

"Kay, how is the comm going?" she snapped, wincing slightly at her blunt tone.

"I'm glad you asked. I've done the best I could. It should be able to transmit at least a weak signal. I've just sent a message. Now we can only hope," K-2SO replied.

 _Rebellions are built on hope._

* * *

"OVER HERE!" Jyn yelled. Although whoever was driving the ship probably couldn't hear her, they saw her waving arms and drifted down. A team of female rebels dashed out. Within moments, everyone was situated semi-comfortably in the rescue ship. Cassian was laid onto a stretcher and carried in.

Thankfully, Yavin 4 wasn't far off. An hour later, Cassian, Bodhi, and Chirrut were being rushed off to the medical room. Jyn wanted so badly to follow, but she resisted. They needed their space.


	5. Epilogue

**so here comes the end to a rebel captain story. I hoped you all liked it! Please fave/follow and R &R! Epilogue is purposely short. Please check out my other Jyn/Cassian stories. My name is Vinepoppy!**

Cassian entertained his fingers with Jyn's Both of them felt a huge sense of relief, and finally the bags had disappeared from both of their eyes. Cassian still wasn't allowed to leave medical ward, but at least he was allowed to stop being dunked in bacta every half hour. Scars crossed over his body, but only a few more than he'd had before he'd gone on the mission.

Jyn reached down and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad you're okay," Jyn sighed. "Sometimes, hope doesn't feel like enough."

 _Hope._

Slowly, Cassian was starting to become more and more fond of the word hope. Mainly because he associated it with Jyn Erso.


End file.
